


Not An Issue For Us

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 1, Kinktober, M/M, blowjob, sonjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 1 - BlowjobThey usually had to stop before things could get good, nearly caught too many times by teammates or the press for comfort.But today was different~
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Jet the Hawk
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Not An Issue For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

In between races or whenever they could find free time alone they were at it, soft lips on smooth beak, tongues rushing to taste each other, hands roaming bodies feeling feathers and fur. 

They usually had to stop before things could get good, nearly caught too many times by teammates or the press for comfort. But today they were alone and they wanted each other more than they had ever before.

They had done this enough times to know how it goes.  
Jet’s beak wasn’t built for oral sex, too sharp for such sensitive areas, but Sonic’s mouth was soft, warm and wet, perfect for the act.

Peach lips kiss their way up and down Jet’s length, tongue licking from base to tip, slowly teasing the bird.  
Jet let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl, he’d been waiting for this and his need was growing...not that he’d let his blue rival know that tho.

A giggle left the blue blur as he continued to lick and kiss teasingly round Jet’s cock, so close to the tip then pulling back to hear the noises of want the green bird would try to hide. 

A green had finally let go of the duvet only to comb through blue quills, softy tugging Sonic’s head so emerald green eyes met azure eyes.  
Both hedgehog and hawk could see the want in each other’s eyes, one a little mischievous and the other more needy.

Sonic finally decides that his rival has waited long enough.  
Licking from the base up to the tip one last time, he slides the tip of Jet’s cock into his mouth and hums at the taste.

Jet never took his eyes off of Sonic, he watched as his dick slipped past peach lips and shivered as the warm, wet heat of Sonic’s mouth enveloped him.

Sonic’s mouth and tongue wasted no time, taking more into his mouth and licking over every inch he could get. Humming and moaning as he started to suck and bob his head, tasting all of Jet, feeling Jet tighten his grip on his quills, hearing Jet start to moan and groan.

Jet had no words to describe how good this felt, his hips had started to shallow thrust as Sonic sucked him in, putting all of his length in the blue blues mouth and throat.  
His moaning could no longer be controlled or stiffened and the speed of both mobians had picked up, neither of them liked taking things slow. 

Breathy swears and muffled moaning is all that could be heard between the two as Sonic let Jet inch closer and closer to his release.   
Every thrust, every lick and suck bringing Jet closer to the edge.

One look down is all it takes, Sonic’s emerald green eyes seductive and needilly looking up at him, saliva dripping past tightly sealed lips, and his cock sliding in and out of those lips is the last thing he sees before his vision is a blur of white.

He didn’t remember closing his eyes or care about how loud he must have been as he came.  
All he could feel was Sonic’s perfect mouth round his cock as he came.

A few seconds, that almost feels like forever to Jet, and it’s over.

Sonic’s slipping his mouth off, licking any stray cum that is still on Jet’s slowly softening length, and breathes a sigh as he looks up into his bird's eyes.

Jet may not be able to return the blowjob, but they have all night to find other ways for Jet to return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me! 
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
